


Beautiful

by GemmaRose



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Bilingual Lance (Voltron), Bondage, Dirty Talk, Explicit Consent, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Riding, Rope Bondage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, yES IT'S A TAG NOW
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2017-03-17
Packaged: 2018-10-06 17:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10340808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GemmaRose/pseuds/GemmaRose
Summary: Keith likes to make his boyfriend feel good. And if that means tying Lance down and praising him until he's too overwhelmed to speak, he's more than happy to do that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarmaDash_is_ShippingTrash/gifts).



> Spanish translations courtesy of [niocssmiles](http://nicossmiles.tumblr.com) on tumblr.

“Tight enough for you?” Keith asked, pulling at the rope with one of his claws. It vibrated like a plucked instrument string when he let go, and Lance nodded.

“Oh yeah.”

“And you’ll use your safe word if you start losing feeling this time, right?” Keith frowned.

“Of course.” Lance rolled his eyes.

“That’s what you said last time.” Keith crossed his arms. “If you won’t cooperate, I can always untie you.”

“Spoilsport.” Lance huffed.

“I’m not a spoilsport for caring about you, jackass.” Keith punched Lance in the side. Not hard enough to hurt, just hard enough to make him yelp. “Promise me you’ll _use_ your safeword when you need it, or we’re not doing this.”

“Alright, alright.” Lance sighed, gesturing with his hands as well as he could when they were tied together above his head, thick coils of rope completely covering half his forearms and binding them in an X. “I promise I’ll tell you if my hands start to go numb.”

“Or if anything else hurts.” Keith frowned.

“Or if anything else hurts worse than it’s supposed to.” Lance agreed with a nod. “You know I’m good about that, babe.”

Keith frowned, but decided not to bring up the handful of times Lance had arched into claw-gouges which later put him in a cryo-pod. It had been almost a year since the last time that happened, after all. “Alright.” he nodded, and trailed a hand down the knotwork which ran from Lance’s throat all the way down to his belly button. He traced the ropes which framed Lance’s pecs, drawing a thin line of blood along the upper edge of each of those well-defined muscles, and Lance whined but said nothing.

Tonight wasn’t for begging. Tonight was for making Lance feel good, for working him into a happy pile of goo, for making him forget all the worries and troubles and responsibilities that came with being a Defender of the Universe. “Green light?” Keith murmured, resting his hand on the knotwork where the rope branched out again, halfway between the lower framing ones and Lance’s navel.

“Green.” Lance nodded.

“You’re doing great.” Keith purred, moving one hand to gently stroke Lance’s cheek with the backs of his claws. “You’re doing so good, Lance.”

Lance whimpered, and Keith straddled his stomach. The ropes that coiled around Lance’s lower calves and upper thighs were wound into each other tight enough to keep Lance’s legs slightly bent, and the ropes stretching from his ankles to the corners of the foot of the bed kept him from pulling his knees up to his chest or in towards each other. Keith could just as easily fuck Lance as ride him, and he definitely would later, but Lance’s pleasure was first tonight.

“Have I told you you’re cute recently?” Keith said, keeping his voice soft as he dragged a claw sideways over one of Lance’s cheekbones.

“Fuck you, I’m handsome as hell and we both know it.” Lance huffed, eyes sliding open just enough to give Keith a glare.

“Fine. Handsome.” Keith rolled his eyes, but couldn’t keep the smile off his face. “You’re the most handsome man I’ve ever seen. Though I guess it makes sense, given how much beauty sleep you need.”

“Hey!” Lance’s eyes opened the rest of the way, and Keith snorted before leaning down to kiss his boyfriend on the nose.

“It pays off, obviously.” he whispered, pitching his voice down to the register he know drove Lance crazy. “There’s not a soul in the universe who can compare to your beauty, Lance.”

Lance’s inhale shuddered, and Keith pressed a kiss to his jaw. “Green light?” he asked again, and again Lance nodded.

“Green.” he replied breathily.

Keith scooted back, and planted one of his hands on Lance’s lower stomach and he lifted himself up. The other hand found Lance’s dick, the condom slick with lube Lance had applied to both of them before Keith bound his hands, and held it still. Lance moaned softly as Keith slid down onto him, and Keith let his eyes flutter shut as he slowly sank down.

“God, you’re so warm.” he moaned, seating himself on Lance’s hips. “I could stay like this forever.”

An impatient jerk of Lance’s hips told him what his boyfriend thought of that idea, and Keith chuckled as he lifted himself up just a bit. “I love riding you like this.” he purred, curling his fingers under the lowest pair of ropes extending from either side of the macrame line that rested down the middle of Lance’s chest and stomach. “Tied up under me like the universe’s very best present.” he exhaled shakily as he started moving his hips faster, lifting himself further up before sliding back down again.

“Shoulda gotten you all done up in ribbons.” he panted, uncurling his hands and planting them on the mattress so he wasn’t leaning on Lance’s diaphragm or any other internal organs. “Untied you with my teeth.”

Lance moaned, and Keith flashed his inhumanly sharp teeth in a grin. “You’d love that, wouldn’t you.” he leaned forward as much as he could without sacrificing his pace, claws curling in the bed sheets. “Such a perfect boyfriend, all kinky and eager.” he tried to purr, but it came out jagged and weird, broken up by his harsh breaths. Lance was biting his lip, and Keith thought he spotted blood. “You really are perfect, you know.” he slid down just right, and moaned as Lance’s dick brushed his prostate. “Fuck, Lance, you’re perfect.”

Lance whined, hips jerking up against Keith’s descent, and Keith leaned back to put his hands on his boyfriend’s skin again. “I’m taking care of you tonight, remember?” he said sternly, and Lance moaned something that was probably an agreement. “You’re so wonderful, Lance.” he gasped, speeding up again. “So wonderful I can’t-” he found the angle again and saw stars. “Fuck, I can’t take it. You’re so good. So fucking good.”

“Keith.” Lance gasped. “Voy- voy a-” he moaned, and Keith gripped his hips harder.

“Do it.” he panted, letting his claws break the skin and dig in just enough to draw blood. “Fuck, Lance, _please_.”

Lance came with a cry, and Keith slumped forwards, only barely catching himself with one forearm braced across his boyfriend’s rope-decorated chest. He was still hard as hell, but Lance was a blissed-out mess under him and that was what he’d been aiming for. 

“Green light?” he panted, using his free hand to brush Lance’s hair out of his face.

“Y- yeah.” Lance gasped, eyes sliding shut with a groan. “Fuck, that was awesome.”

“Want to wait until you’re hard enough for me to ride again, or do you wanna do something else?” Keith asked as he pulled the condom off and tied it shut. Once it was cast off towards the corner of the room where the trash can sat, he trailed the backs of his claws down Lance’s cheek again. Lance shivered, and turned into the contact with a satisfied moan.

“Something else.” he said after a minute. “I think I like you riding me better when my legs aren’t up like this.” he wiggled, indicating his legs which were tied just up and open enough for Keith to settle comfortably between them.

“You didn’t prep yourself, though.” Keith frowned.

“Open the drawer where I keep the lube.” Lance said, indicating the drawer in question with his head. Keith gave him a look, and Lance rolled his eyes. “Just open it up and look in the back?”

Keith slipped off the mattress, and opened the drawer with a touch. Behind the socks he found a small collection of toys. A string of beads, something which was probably a vibrator, a butt plug as big as his fist, and a dildo. It wasn’t a human-shaped dildo, though. It started at a point and slowly widened, with a ridge every half inch or so. It was probably two inches wide at the base, which had three silicone testes. “This thing?” he asked, holding it up so Lance could see.

“Yeah, that.” Lance nodded. “Fuck me open with that, then you can fuck me yourself.”

“And then I can ride you while I fuck this toy deeper and deeper into your pretty little ass.” Keith grinned, grabbing a condom from the drawer and shutting it before sauntering back over to the bed and opening the thing of lube. “Get to see all those lovely faces you make when you’re trying not to beg me for relief.”

Lance inhaled, quick and sharp, and Keith smiled wider as he rolled the condom onto the toy, careful not to puncture it with his claws. “They really are nice faces.” he said, keeping his tone as nonchalant as he could muster while slathering lube on an alien dildo. “Your whole face in general is just, really nice. Handsome.” he grinned, and Lance moaned as he let his head hang limply against the pillows.

“You’re going to be the death of me.” he muttered at the headboard.

“But in a good way.” Keith grinned, and pressed a kiss to the side of Lance’s knee. “Ready?”

“Yeah.” Lance nodded, wriggling slightly in his bindings. “Green light.”

Keith pressed the tip of the dildo against Lance’s asshole, and had to carefully control his inhale so he didn’t gasp. Lance’s moan was almost musical, and his whine when Keith leaned forwards to pin his hips down was something close to intoxicating. “God, you’re beautiful.” Keith breathed as he slowly worked the first ridge into Lance. “And so talented, too.” he flashed Lance a grin, which got him a breathy chuckle. “You’re taking this so well.” he purred, giving the dildo a slight twist as he worked the second and third ridges in in quick succession. “How does it feel?”

“G- goo-” Lance moaned loudly as Keith worked another ridge into him, hips bucking up against Keith’s restraining hand. “Bien.” he gasped as Keith hit substantial resistance and slowly drew the dildo out to the previous ridge. “Muy bien.”

“That’s good.” Keith said, working the dildo back in. “You’re doing good, Lance.” he said, lifting his hand from Lance’s hips to stroke his thigh, tracing the edges of the ropes with his claws. “You’re doing so good.”

Lance whimpered, but didn’t buck against the dildo. Keith put his hand back on the front of his boyfriend’s hips anyways, letting his claws settle against the tender flesh. He worked to the sixth one without incident, and Lance moaned as the ridge vanished into his body. “Halfway there.” Keith said encouragingly. “You’re doing great, Lance. Wouldn’t expect anything else from the best of the Paladins of Voltron.”

Lance made a strangled sound of protest, and Keith nipped at his knee. “The best.” he repeated. “You never hesitate to help when someone’s in danger, never fail to make the most crazy impossible shots.” he turned his head and pressed his lips to Lance’s other knee, taking the time to bend over and trail gentle kisses up the inside of his thigh. “And you can always turn a negotiation around when it’s going south.” he slid the seventh ridge into Lance, and paused.

Lance was crying. Not sobbing, but his chest was heaving and his breaths were rough and tears were streaming from the corners of his eyes down to his ears.

“Does it hurt?” Keith asked, taking his hand off the base of the dildo. Lance shook his head.

“Luz ver- verde.” he half gasped half sobbed.

“Not until you tell me what’s wrong.” he said firmly, laying a hand on Lance’s shin and letting his claws prick at his calf. “Is something going numb?”

“Nada.” Lance shook his head. “Eres- demasiado agradable.”

Oh. Oh, that was it. Keith shifted to his knees, and leaned forwards to plant one hand next to Lance’s bicep. “I’m not lying.” he murmured, working the dildo in further. “You’re so amazing, Lance. You do things the rest of us can only dream of.” Lance sobbed, so much quieter than his usual moans. Keith kissed away his tears. “You’re so good, Lance. So much better than the rest of us.” he slid the next ridge in, and Lance drew a laboured breath.

“I can’t even list everything you do better than me, let alone the others.” he said, pitching his voice low enough it wouldn’t carry beyond the bed.”You’re so incredible, Lance. So perfect.”

Lance lifted his head, and Keith obliged him with a sweet, gentle kiss. “You deserve everything in the world.” he murmured when they parted, working another ridge in. “Everything in the universe. All the beautiful clothes and jewellery you could ever want. Beauty products, too.” he grinned, and Lance let out a wet giggle.

“You’re so handsome you wouldn’t even need them.” he murmured, leaning down until his lips brushed Lance’s ear. “More beautiful than all the stars in all the skies in all the universe.” he kissed away some more tears, then pressed a kiss to Lance’s jugular. “Fuck, I don’t even have words for how damn pretty you are.”

Lance chuckled again, and Keith kissed the edge of his mouth. Just a gentle brush of lips, but it seemed to clear the last remnants of tears from his voice. “Green light?” he breathed, resting their foreheads together.

“Luz verde.” Lance nodded minutely.

Keith sat back, and looked his boyfriend over briefly. Lance was definitely hard enough to ride again, but Keith was so hard it hurt and he wanted to come in Lance, not on him. “Want me to ride you again?” he asked, raking his claws through the dark curls around the base of Lance’s dick.

Lance nodded, and Keith slipped off the bed. He grabbed a few condoms this time and quickly rolled one down Lance’s stiff length, leaving the others by the lube. He could feel Lance’s eyes on him as he straddled his boyfriend, and when he glanced up from the knotwork adorning Lance’s chest he found dilated pupils focused on him from under heavily lidded eyes. Those eyes slid shut as Keith lowered himself onto Lance’s cock, bracing one hand on Lance’s hip and reaching behind himself blindly with the other.

Lance swore when Keith pulled the dildo almost entirely out in one smooth motion. He bent and unfolded his legs quickly, letting Lance’s dick slide an inch or so into him before lifting almost fully off. The dildo he moved in tandem with his body, and in no time at all Lance was writhing under him, panting out half-formed curses and pleas interspersed with Keith’s name.

“Fuck, Lance, you’re so good.” Keith moaned, picking up the pace so he could take more of Lance into him on each downstroke of his hips. “Feels so good.”

“Keith.” Lance panted, hips bucking up against the hand Keith had planted on them. “Mierda, Keith, estoy cerca.”

“Come for me.” Keith gasped, bringing his hips down hard and slamming the dildo in to the hilt. Lance cried out wordlessly, and once he stilled Keith lifted himself off of his boyfriend’s flaccid dick. “Green light?” he asked, peeling off the condom and tying it shut with barely a glance.

“Luz verde.” Lance panted, and Keith moved back over Lance’s knees to settle between them, pulling one over his shoulder.

“Do you want me to put on a condom?” he asked, hand hovering over the unopened ones next to the lube.

“No.” Lance shook his head, and Keith scooped out enough lube to coat his dick.

“This might be kinda quick.” he said, working the dildo out with his free hand. Fuck might, he wasn’t sure he’d even get all the way into Lance without coming.

“'do bien” Lance mumbled. Keith gripped Lance’s hip with his clean hand, and guided himself in with the one still half covered in lube.

“Fuck, _Lance_.” he gasped through gritted teeth, squeezing his eyes shut as he willed himself not to come. “You’re so tight.” he pulled halfway back out, and thrust in hard. “I’m gonna come.”

“Dentro de mi.” Lance halfway begged. “Por favor, Keith, termina e- ah!”

Lance’s cry mingled with Keith’s low moan as he came, and he slumped sideways against one of Lance’s knees after pulling out. “Sorry.” he panted, once his head had cleared a bit. “Hard to hold back when I’m in you.”

“Está bien.” Lance made a contented hum, stretching as much as the ropes around him would allow. “Make it easy to do better next time.” he smiled.

“That’s true.” Keith grinned, shifting forwards until he could lie down on top of Lance, chin propped on his boyfriend’s sternum. Or, well, on the knots pressed against it. “Want the ropes off?”

Lance frowned, and Keith could feel him flexing against the restraints. “Maybe on my legs?” he said hesitantly. “My toes feel like one big blob.”

“Alright.” Keith grinned, planting his hands on either side of Lance’s chest and pushing himself up, rocking forward to capture his boyfriend’s lips in a gentle kiss. “Thanks for telling me.” he murmured when they pulled apart, and Lance looked aside. Keith moved down to the foot of the bed, and as he undid the knots there Lance sighed.

“Keith?”

“Yeah?” Keith glanced over his shoulder, but couldn’t see Lance’s face from his angle so he went back to working at the knot. It had tightened from Lance’s wiggling, and though he could cut it easily with his claws he didn’t want to wreck a brand new rope on its first use.

“When you’re praising me, do you just say what you think I want to hear?” Lance asked, his tone the one he used for questions he knew were pointless.

“Not really?” Keith frowned, finally unravelling the knot and turning around to face Lance, scooting up the bed towards his boyfriend’s feet. “I just say whatever comes to mind, usually. Did I say something wrong earlier?” he blindly grabbed at the rope attached to lance’s left ankle, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend’s face. Lance wasn’t looking at him, eyes fixed either on his arm or something out in their bedroom, and combined with the thin line of his lips that was, well, worrying to say the least.

“Lance?” Keith prompted, resting a hand on his boyfriend’s knee. “Can you look at me?”

“Sorry.” Lance shook his head minutely, and squeezed his eyes shut. “Sorry, it just- it’s stupid.” his breath hitched in something close to a sob, and Keith quickly loosened the ropes around his legs. Not quite enough to slide off, but enough to scrunch them up towards his knees and straighten his legs out. Once that was done, Keith crawled up over Lance to lie on top of him again, this time letting a purr rumble out from the depths of his chest.

“It’s not stupid.” he murmured, nuzzling into the soft, slightly sweaty hair behind Lance’s ear.

“But it _is_.” Lance insisted, hands curling into pale-knuckled fists. “I like it when you say nice things about me, but too many and I start crying. It’s stupid and I _hate it_.”

“I wasn’t lying at any point. You know that, right?” Keith moved a hand up to stroke Lance’s jaw and cheekbone. “You really are all those things I said.”

“Stop.” Lance choked out, arms tensing against his bindings. His whole torso shook, and Keith purred more insistently as he moved his face and pressed ins nose into soft, smooth skin.

“Never.” Keith said firmly. “I’ll keep telling you how good you are until you start believing it.” he pressed a kiss to Lance’s pulse point, gentle and chaste.

“Keith, please.” Lance hiccupped, and, Keith pulled back to meet his boyfriend’s teary eyes.

“No.” he said firmly, meeting Lance’s watery blue gaze. “I'm your boyfriend, Lance. I’m not going to hold off on complimenting you when you need it most.” he pressed quick kisses to the edges of his boyfriend’s eyes, staving off the threatening tears for just a little longer. Lance sobbed, and Keith nuzzled into the crook of his neck. “I meant it.” he murmured. “I meant when I said you’re the best Paladin.”

“But-”

“But nothing.” Keith pushed himself up, away from Lance’s chest. “You’re a great pilot, and a phenomenal marksman, and you’ve never once hesitated to jump in and protect people who need protecting.” he slid a hand under Lance’s back and let his fingers rest on the shards of balmeran crystal which even now rose from the scar tissue of his boyfriend’s skin. Being Paladins had left its mark on them all, but Lance’s scars from this job had come before any of the rest of theirs. And if you didn’t count Shiro’s tapestry of old wounds from his time in the arena, it was the biggest mark any of them bore. “Without you, I don’t even want to think about what would’ve happened to us.”

Lance’s breath shuddered, and Keith pressed a gentle kiss to his cheek. “Want me to take the ropes the rest of the way off?” he murmured, fingers slipping under the geometric pattern of ropes that decorated Lance’s back.

“Not- Not yet.” Lance shook his head, tears still budding in his eyes. “Could you fuck me first? Just one more time.”

“Of course.” Keith kissed away the tears beading at the edge of Lance’s eyes, and withdrew his hand from under Lance’s back to stroke himself. “How could I say no to someone so handsome?”

“You’ve done it before.” Lance grinned, weak but real.

“Only when a certain beautiful someone was being a beautiful idiot.” Keith teased, dropping a kiss on the tip of Lance’s nose. The action earned him a giggle, and he pressed his lips to Lance’s gently as he slid in. Lance hummed into their kiss, then his shoulders tensed briefly and he made a frustrated little sound.

“You want to play with my hair, don’t you.” Keith chuckled, pulling away until their noses only barely touched.

“Yeah.” Lance huffed.

“Don’t worry.” Keith said as he started pulling back out. “I’ll let you play with it all you want once the ropes come off.”

“You-” Lance moaned, head tilting back into the fluff of the pillow under it as Keith slid back in again. “Coño, más te vale.”

“Promise.” Keith said solemnly, hilting himself and pausing to breathe. Under him, Lance’s eyes fluttered shut, his adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. “You’re beautiful.” he breathed, leaning down to press a kiss to his boyfriend’s ear. “You’re so beautiful, Lance.” he pulled back, almost all the way out, and started thrusting into Lance as slowly as he could bear.

“So beautiful and talented and-” Lance’s hips bucked up, and Keith trailed off in a moan. “And impatient.” he panted, but he did relent and start moving his hips faster. Lance moaned, spurring him on with each lift of his narrow hips to meet Keith’s merciless thrusts.

“Fuck, Lance.” Keith gasped, heart pounding through his entire body as he slammed into his boyfriend. “You’re so tight. So hot. So good.”

Lance moaned, and Keith snapped his hips forward harder on the next thrust. “You’re so good, Lance.” he panted. “So perfect. Wanna make you come, make you feel so good.” he could feel his climax approaching like a red-hot spring tightening in his gut, and his breaths came short as he struggled to keep up the brutal pace he’d set. “You’re so good.” he panted, lifting a hand to tangle it with one of Lance’s over his boyfriend’s head.

“So good.” Keith gasped, and he was sure he was repeating himself but his head was spinning and he could hardly think past the ecstasy of sinking his dick into Lance’s ass again and again. “Fuck, Lance, I love you.” he squeezed his boyfriend’s hand tightly. “I love you so much.”

“Keith.” Lance panted, eyes sliding open to reveal impossibly wide irises ringed with his very favourite shade of blue. “Keith, yo-” Lance cut off with a cry, hips jerking up, and Keith moaned loudly as his own orgasm followed a second later. He thrust into Lance roughly as strings of broken Spanish trailed from his boyfriend’s lips, and when he collapsed with a groan it was onto Lance’s heaving chest.

“Fuck.” he mumbled once his breathing was back to something resembling normal. “You’re the best.” he nuzzled into a base patch of Lance’s chest. “Best boyfriend ever.”

Lance chuckled, and Keith lifted his head. “I’m serious.” he said with a small frown.

“You’re... cute.” Lance grinned, and Keith wasn’t sure if the pause had been genuine or calculated for dramatic effect. Either way, he rolled his eyes.

“If you’re not cute, I’m not either.” he said, rolling off of Lance and scooting up towards the head of the bed. “You’re so much better looking than me.”

“C’mon, man, cut it with the flattery.” Lance laughed, but it sounded forced. “Gonna get me all riled up again.”

“Wouldn’t mind letting you fuck me.” Keith grinned down at his boyfriend, pausing in undoing the knot to lean down and press a lingering, lazy kiss to Lance’s lips. “You’re the best at that too.”

“Like you have anyone to compare it too.” Lance rolled his eyes, the deflection bold-faced and shameless.

“Well, there’s only one you, so I’m pretty sure nobody else can measure up regardless.” Keith shrugged, loosening the knot enough to unravel it. Lance fell silent, then, and Keith snuck glances at him as he worked the ropes free enough to peel wholly away from Lance’s skin. “Perfect boyfriend, perfect marksman, perfect Paladin.” he grinned, but Lance just looked aside.

“You don’t have to keep up that act anymore.” Lance said, turning his head away from Keith. “It’s hot and all, but I’m not up for another round.”

“Can I not compliment my boyfriend?” Keith frowned, taking Lance’s forearms in both hands and running his fingers over the dark, indented marks where the rope had pressed into his skin.

“Maybe-” Lance’s breath shuddered, and when Keith looked down he found Lance’s expression unreadable. “Maybe leave out the stuff about me being better than you? And, like, good at non-sexy things.”

“Alright.” Keith said, making a mental note to bring this whole thing up for discussion later. He worked in near silence as he undid the ropes wrapped around Lance’s torso, moving down until he could fully remove the ropes around Lance’s legs. “You good?” he asked, running his fingers over the marks which ringed Lance’s ankles. His boyfriend’s eyes fluttered shut, and he hummed contentedly.

“Will be once you get up here and cuddle me.” he said, turning onto his side in a clear invitation. Keith rolled his eyes and tossed the ropes down onto the floor near the foot of the bed. Untangling them could wait until morning, but taking care of Lance couldn’t.

“After we get you cleaned up.” he said, standing and heading for the dresser. The gel cube thing he pulled out was, as far as any of them could tell from Coran’s explanation and Hunk’s chemical analysis, an antiseptic burn cream. Hunk called it anti-vera, and despite Shiro’s protest that anti-vera was a name more suited for a burning agent the name had stuck. Keith, though, he just called it useful.

“Baaabe.” Lance whined, pouting as Keith approached the bed and sat down in front of him. “Can’t it wait?”

“Nope.” Keith shook his head, catching one of Lance’s hands and running the cube along the attached forearm. It left a thin sheen of gel on Lance’s skin, glistening against the fading pressure marks.

“You’re no fun.” Lance huffed, but rolled onto his back and offered his other arm when Keith finished with the first.

“Pretty sure that’s not what you were thinking a few minutes ago.” Keith grinned, running the cube over Lance’s forearm. Lance grumbled, but there was no heat behind it, just like when Keith bitched about Lance dragging him out of the training room when he forgot to eat or sleep or socialize. Once the cube was put away, Keith crawled over Lance and curled up against his back, pulling a blanket over both their bodies and drawing his boyfriend close with an arm around his waist. Lance’s breaths were deep, even, soothing. Keith nuzzled into the back of his shoulder, and purred softly.

“Love you.” he mumbled, letting his eyes slide shut.

He didn’t see the tear slip down Lance’s face into his pillow.


End file.
